Another side of Goku
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Warning: This story contains big amounts of out of character Goku.
1. Chapter 1

Goku is lying on the bed of the hospital's room, not sure which wounds are greater. The ones inflicted upon his  
body by that giant monkey or the ones inflicted upon his soul by his wife. She saw him lying on the ground,  
almost dead, having just saved the whole world. Yet, she bypassed him as if he didn't exist. She blamed him for  
Gohan having been kidnapped by Piccolo, as if he could have done anything from the afterlife. It was so unfair.  
Goku craves a woman's tendreness. It seems the once innocent Saiyan has grown up. Of course, speaking  
purely of physical terms, his body started awakening during his mid teens, when he was training at Kami's. It was  
during that period when he started touching himself. One day, Mr Popo caught him _comitting the deed_ , at which  
Goku felt terribly embarassed. Popo then told him it was a natural thing and there was nothing for him to be  
ashamed of. When he finally had his first sexual experience with Chichi, he felt it was no really different from  
 _handwork_. Maybe because, to him, it was just something that had to be done. Just like his whole marriage. It was  
something he did in order not to break his childhood promise.  
Chichi enters the room.  
 _How are you, honey?_  
 _Fine_ Goku answers with no much enthusiasm.  
Chichi slams her hand on the table, breaking the table in the proccess.  
 _Okay, that's enough_ she yells.  
 _I don't understand_ Goku says in an intentionally exasperatingly calm tone.  
 _Since the fight with Vegeta, you've been gloomy and i can't understand why_ Chichi yells.  
Goku tells her how he feels. Chichi's eyes get wet.  
 _Honey, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you. I love you_.  
 _No, you don't. You were just obsessed with your romantic dream of an ideal family. You practically forced me to  
marry you, because of a promise i unintentionally made as a child. And, when you realized the picture of the  
perfect family stuck in your stupid head wouldn't come true with me, you started acting like a psycho bitch_.  
Chichi bursts into tears.  
 _I swear i love you. Please, believe me_.  
Yadjirobe enters.  
 _Am i interrupting something ?_  
 _Yes_ Chichi answers, _can you come lat..._  
 _No, come in_ Goku says.  
 _I brought the senzus_ Yadjirobe explains.  
 _Neat_ Goku cries in enthusiasm.  
He eats one, breaks the plasters with his chi, gets dressed and goes to jump out of the window.  
 _Wait, we have to talk_ Chichi says.  
 _There are more serious matters right now_ Goku answers. _We'll talk about our relationship when i return from  
Namek. If i come back alive..._  
Ignoring Chichi's further pleads, he flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently stuck in an alien's body, Goku is watching in horror the scene that is taking place in front of his eyes.  
Ginyu is lying defeated on the ground and, above him, Vegeta is floating, ready to finish him off, destroying Goku's  
body in the proccess.  
 _Wait, Vegeta,don't kill him. I want my body back_ cries Goku.  
Vegeta turns to him.  
 _Well, kiss my butt, Kakarrot. And, after i've killed him, you're next_.  
He turns to Ginyu again.  
 _So, where were we?_  
Then, for some reason, Ginyu smiles.  
 _That's it. He's going to do that swap thingie again_ Goku thinks. _This is my chance to take my body back_.  
He flies as fast as he can towards the swapping blast. Unfortunately, his wound on the chest finally takes the  
best of him and he's forced to land.  
 _N-no_ he curses.  
The next moment,Vegeta finds himself lying on the ground, full of injuries and unable to move, without being  
able to explain it. And, wait, who's that other him floating above?  
 _Hehe, haven't you realized yet, you stupid monkey?_ Ginyu mocks him. _I took your body. Well, i guess, one way  
or another, Goku's body will be destroyed by Vegeta's one_.  
 _No, mister Ginyu. Don't destroy my dad's body, please_ pleads Gohan.  
Ginyu turns to him.  
 _Heh. Sorry brat ,i don't do favors_.  
Without further ado, he fires a plain, unamplified blast, which is nonetheless enough to annihilate Goku's battered  
body. Goku is shocked. He's trying to realize what has just happened. Even if he somehow survives this battle, he  
will be forced to spend the rest of his life as an ugly alien.  
Ginyu lands and starts walking towards Goku, slowly and sadistically.  
 _It was a mistake that i left you alive_ he says. _I should've killed you immediately after i had taken your body.  
Well, it's never too late to correct your mis..._  
He's interrupted by a deafening scream. Goku, Ginyu and Kuririn all turn to Gohan. He's yelling at the top of his  
lungs, covered by a white aura. Kuririn is shocked by the tremendous chi emitted by the young Saiyan. Goku  
cannot feel the chi, since he hasn't got used to Ginyu's body yet, but, knowing his son, something really good is  
about to happen. Ginyu is just looking without worrying.  
 _Hmf. That brat does not know when to give u..._ he begins saying, only to be interrupted by a piercing pain in  
the guts, for, in less than one second, Gohan has crossed the distance between them and punched him in the  
belly. Ginyu is shocked. How could that brat hurt him so much with just one punch?  
The very next moment,a kick on the chin has sent Ginyu up in the sky.  
 _MASSENKO-HAAA_ Gohan yells and kills Ginyu with his signature move, annihilating Vegeta's body in the  
proccess.  
Kuririn runs to the panting Gohan.  
 _Dude, are you okay now?_ he asks.  
Gohan calms down and turns towards the direction he can feel Freeza's chi.  
 _That way_ he mumbles. He turns to Kuririn.  
 _Take care of dad. I'll go beat that Freeza guy_.  
 _You're going to fight Freeza all alone?_ Kuririn cries. _You must be insane_.  
 _I won't calm down till i beat all the creeps_ Gohan yells.  
Kuririn gulps and decides to obey. That determination he saw in Gohan's eyes. It was the same as the one he  
had seen in Goku's eyes, when the latter insisted on fighting Nappa all alone.

Gohan arrives to the battlefield. He sees Nail, lying on the ground, almost dead, and Freeza looking at him.  
 _I've been expecting you, brat_ the tyrant says. _I have a scouter, you know_.  
 _Gohan...go away_ Nail says, in a weakened voice.  
When he sees the injured Nail, Gohan feels his rage swelling once more. Freeza gets terrified by the reading of  
his scouter.  
 _This is impossible_ he thinks, sweating. _The brat's power has surpassed 900.000 ! And it keeps rising !_  
Freeza knows that, if this goes on, the scouter will break, for its maximum measuring capacity is 999.999  
Before he can finish that thought, Gohan has appeared floating right above his head. With a kick, he sends the  
tyrant far away, until a rock stops him. Freeza stays down, among the rock's fragments, his neck twisted and eyes  
blank.  
 _Okay, Freeza dead. Job done_ Gohan whispers, having calmed down.  
He runs to Nail.  
 _Gohan, is that really you?_ the Namek asks in disbelief.  
 _Everything will be fine_ Gohan whispers gently. Carrying Nail on his back, he flies back to Freeza's spaceship.

Dende arrives at Freeza's spaceship soon after Gohan. He heals Goku and Nail. Then, they summon Porunga.  
They bring back Piccolo, so the Earth dragonballs return. With the second wish, they revive Chaozu, who has  
already been revived once and cannot be brought back by the Earth's set. Meanwhile, on Earth, Kami and Popo  
use the Earth dragonballs to revive all the victims of Freeza's army. So, everyone returns, except Vegeta, since  
his body has been annihilated and his soul has nowhere to return to (remember that, unlike Porunga, Shenron  
cannot put back bodies).  
 _Okay, time for the third wish_ Kuririn cries in excitement. _Dende, ask Porunga to give Goku his original body  
back_.  
Without looking too optimistic, Dende speaks the wish.  
 _I'm sorry, but this isn't possible_ Porunga replies. _I cannot affect creatures stronger than my creator_.  
Everyone, except Goku, looks shocked.  
 _Kuririn, think of something_ Gohan pleads. _You're the clever one here_.  
 _Yeah, we have to think of something_ Kuririn agrees. _Knowing Chichi, she definitely won't be very happy to  
see Goku like that_.  
After a few moments of all the gang thinking, Dende has an idea.  
 _Hey, i forgot to tell you that Porunga can bring back someone, even if his body has been , if  
Goku dies and gets revived, he'll return in his original body_.  
Kuririn and Gohan are now excited. Right after that, Kuririn becomes embarassed and turns to Goku.  
 _Err...Goku, one of us has to kill you, now. Then, we'll ask Porunga to revive you, so..._  
 _Forget it_ Goku yells. _I won't go through all that for the sake of my wife's love. If she does not want to accept  
me as i am, so be it_.  
 _W-what are you saying Goku?_ asks Kuririn in disbelief.  
 _Enough_ Goku yells. _Let's go home. Dende, use your third wish for whatever you want_.

 _WHAT IS THIS?_ Chichi yells, ready to faint. _How dare you coming back looking like that? I demand that you go  
and find a way to fix this right NOW_.  
Goku gives her a sad laugh.  
 _You're so predictable, honey_ he says.  
 _Oh, don't play noble_ Chichi retorts. _If the situation was the other way around, would you accept me having this  
face? Would you still love me?_  
 _I never loved you in the first place_ Goku answers. _I only married you in order not to break my promise. And  
you always knew it. Don't pretend you didn't_.  
Chichi remains silent for a few moments, knowing that what Goku said is true.  
 _Even so_ she finally speaks, _i thought we could have a happy life together_.  
 _Well, maybe we could have, if you weren't obsessed with what you thought the perfect family to be like_ Goku  
says. _Whatever, i'll leave. I'll go far away_.  
He goes to his room. He puts on his new red gi his tailor made, since his size is now bigger.  
 _Ahh, this is a lot more comfortable than the uniform of Freeza's army_ he thinks.  
Gohan enters. Even though his parents had told him to go out, he has heard their quarrel. Father and son hug.  
Looking at his father feels weird for Gohan. Not long ago, that same face made him feel fear and resentment.  
 _Dad, don't leave_ he says and starts crying. _I love you no matter what you look like_.  
 _I know, son_ a smiling Goku says. _But, right now, i just feel the need to go very far. I'll take my spaceship and  
travel to outer space_.  
 _But, what about us? Who will protect us?_ Gohan asks sobbing.  
Goku laughs.  
 _Well, as things turned out, you now possess far greater power than mine. You're the Earth's protector. So,  
stop crying. You're a Saiyan warrior, not a crybaby_.  
Father and son spend the rest of the day together. In the evening, Goku goes to Capsule Corp. Dr Brief has  
repaired Goku's spaceship and reloaded it with food. The former Saiyan enters the vehicle and it flies high, until  
it is lost in the sky. Hidden behind a bush, with his chi suppressed, Gohan is watching.  
 _I'll be waiting for you, dad_ he whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku's spaceship lands on an unknown planet. It's been two weeks since he left Earth. He spent the first week  
exploring his chi until he got access to his new body's full power and the second week training in the gravity  
room. He hopes to find life on this planet, for his provisions are almost up.  
When he gets out and sets foot on the ground, he realizes he can hear explosions and feel three strong evil  
chis.  
 _Dammit. How many bastards are there in this universe anyway?_ he wonders.  
He starts flying, until he lands on a town. The buildings are either damaged or on fire and dead bodies are lying  
on the ground.  
 _WHO DID THAT?_ Goku yells in anger.  
Two figures appear approaching, jumping from roof to roof at invisibly fast speed, so they're looking like blurs.  
Finally, they land in front of Goku. The one of them is tall, tank built, bold and green skinned. The other one is  
short, yellow skinned and canarin faced. They're both wearing uniforms of Freeza's army. The short, canarin like  
creature is also wearing a scouter on its eye.  
 _I'm Bulk_ the tall one says.  
 _I'm Bird_ the short one says.  
 _So, we have the buff, stupid guy and the shrimp with psychic powers. How original_ Goku mocks. _I mean, i  
know the writer of this fanfic has limited imagination, but come on. Even he can do better than that_.  
 _Hey, i'm not stupid_ Bulk protests, at which Bird sighs.  
The short warrior floats, so that he can whisper to his tall friend's ear.  
 _Hey, Bulk_ he whispers. _My scouter shows that this guy's power is extremely high. We have to use our  
strategy_.  
Bulk nods and starts walking towards Goku.  
 _So, how come you're not wearing a scouter?_ the former Saiyan asks.  
 _It's too complicated and i couldn't figure out how to operate it_ Bulk answers.  
 _And you're saying you're not stupid?_ Goku mockingly asks.  
 _SHUT UP_ the green alien yells, enraged by that last comment and rushes to the exchange hits at  
invisibly fast speed for a while,until Goku manages to deliver a punch on Bulk's abdomen. The evil warrior holds  
his belly in pain.  
 _You know, despite your size, you're not really strong_ the former Saiyan notices. _You remind me of those  
Nappa and Recoome guys_.  
 _Don't compare me to those pieces of trash_ Bulk yells.  
 _Huh? He knows them?_ Goku wonders, but his thought is interrupted by a Bulk's headbutt on his forehead.  
Goku's foe smiles, but, the next moment, he realizes Goku hasn't even budged.  
 _Right back at you_ the smiling Saiyan says and headbutts Bulk's forehead, making him shed blood and step  
back in pain.  
That moment, Goku realizes something worrying.  
 _Hey, how come your friend isn't helping you?_ he asks Bulk.  
Next moment, he feels a piercing headache. It's as if his skull is about to explode. He holds his head and knees.  
He realizes Bird is standing close to him, with his arms extended.  
 _Heh. This trick requires one minute to take effect, but it's worth it. Don't agree?_ the yellow shrimp says.  
The now smiling Bulk walks to the fallen Goku and starts kicking him, thus increasing the former Saiyan's pain.  
 _Enough, Bulk_ Bird says, after a while. _You've had your fun. Now, finish him off, before anything unexpected  
happens_.  
Bulk opens his mouth and starts forming a ball of chi in it. Goku realizes he can't survive that attack at such a  
close range. He's doomed.

 _Dammit_ Goku thinks. _If only i could use the kaioken, maybe i'd have a chance_.  
Then, the idea snaps in him.  
 _Hey, who says i can't?_ he wonders. _I've never tried it while in this body_.  
The red kaioken aura appears around him. That distracts Bird for a moment, breaking his spell. Goku exploits the  
opportunity and, moving at invisibly high speed, beheads Bird with a kick. The chi ball in the shocked Bulk's  
mouth scatters. Goku turns to him.  
 _It would be too dangerous to leave your friend alive. But you alone are now as dangerous to me as a mosquito.  
So, i'll give you a chance to leave_.  
Screaming like a girl, the green alien starts flying higher and higher, until he gets lost into outer space.  
 _And now to find the boss of those two_ Goku thinks. _And, judging from that third chi i can feel, that guy is the  
real deal_.

At another part of the town, Red, the mob's leader, is standing. He's tall, taller than Ginyu. He has red skin and  
long horns. In other words, he looks like Satan (not Videl's father, the one Bible is talking about). He's wearing  
Freeza's uniform and a scouter.  
Some survivors are hidden among the ruins. A female shade can be seen (by us, not by Red) looking at him,  
feeling scared. She feels even worse when she sees a purple alien in red gi landing.  
 _Now, what is this one? A friend or one more enemy?_ she wonders.  
 _Well, would you look at that_ Red says, half surprised half cocky. _Long time no see, Ginyu_.  
 _So, this guy knows Ginyu_ Goku thinks.  
Red growls in anger, recalling the day when Ginyu beat him. It was when the two of them fought, in front of Lord  
Freeza, with the leadership of Freeza's army as an ante.  
 _So, what are you doing here?_ Goku asks, trying to learn information.  
 _Since Lord Freeza mysteriously disappeared, chaos was spread over his empire_ Red starts explaining. _In  
that situation of anarchy and loosened rules, i found the chance to abandon Planet Trade Organization, taking  
with me the two soldiers who were loyal to me. So, we became space pirates. Since then, we've been invading  
planets, stealing goods with sale value and having some fun in the proccess_.  
 _Wh-what do you mean by fun_ a puzzled Goku asks.  
 _You know_ Red says, _killing the populations and, when we find well formed races, raping the females_.  
Goku feels his anger swelling.  
 _Listen, i won't bother explaining, i'm just asking you to leave this planet_ he says.  
 _You're not in any position to give me orders, Ginyu_ Red answers. _Since you beat me, i've been occassionally  
visiting my home, the Demon Realm, developping my strength. Now,you're a joke compared to me_.  
 _So, there is no other way than fighting_ Goku says and starts powering up, a purple aura surrounding him.  
 _Let's see_ Red says, reading his scouter. _You battle power is almost 130.000 You've made some progress  
indeed. Last time we met, if i recall correct, your power level was 112.000 But, as i said, my current power  
makes yours look like nothing_.  
Goku smiles.  
 _You know, there are certain ways to amplify your strength_ he says.  
 _You're not a good fighter and you're not a good bluffer either_ Red says, unimpressed.  
 _KAIOKEN_ Goku yells.  
The red aura surrounds him and he charges himself to Red.

Despite his surprise, Red dodges Goku by jumping several metres. He stays floating. Goku turns off his red aura  
and looks up at the foe.  
 _My scouter showed that your power doubled for an instant_ Red comments. _I don't know how you did that, but  
it seems you weren't entirely bluffing_.  
 _You're also better than i thought_ Goku comments, smiling. _I think i'll get serious_.  
 _Of course. I'll do the same_ Red says, smiling. _We owe a good fight to the readers of this fanfic_.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN_ Goku yells and flies, charging to the foe. Red blocks Goku's knee, but it is followed by a  
punch, which connects, launching Red far, far away.  
 _Good. I took the fight far from the town_ Goku thinks. _Now, i'll fight with all i have, without fearing of casualties_.  
He flies away. The female figure from before gets out of the ruins. She has pink skin and long red hair. A man  
with blue skin and green hair tries to prevent her.  
 _Let me go, dad_ she yells. _I want to see that hero fighting to the end_.

Goku lands in front of a shattered mountain. Red emerges from the fragments. They're standing opposed  
to each other. They exchange icy looks.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN_ Goku yells, his aura flaring again.  
The two warriors charge to each other. For about one minute, they exchange invisibly fast blows. Then, Red is  
seen going for a direct kick. Goku presses Red's coming leg with both of his arms and, using it as a boost, he  
jumps, going for a somersault kick. Red vanishes and, as a result. Goku does a 360 angle turn. Red reappears  
behind Goku. Without turning, the former Saiyan kicks Red's _jewels_. The demon leaves a girlie scream. Goku  
turns around, but he does not have time for another hit, for Red has quickly recovered from the pain and  
headbutts Goku, sending him on the ground and turning off his kaioken aura. Red goes for a punch as well, but  
Goku vanishes and, as a result, the demon punches only dirt and rock. He turns around and sees Goku  
standing a few metres away.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN_ the former Saiyan yells once more and the two foes charge to each other. They both  
go for a punch. Both fists connect, launching them away from each other and turning off Goku's aura. They  
both quickly stand up.  
Red forms a ki ball in each hand and one in his mouth. All three of them unite,forming a triangle shaped  
blast.  
 _GATES OF HELL_ he yells and charges the blast.  
Goku flares his kaioken aura once more and charges a kamehameha, which collides with the foe's attack. For  
a while, the beam struggle rages. Who will win? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Goku can safely handle kaioken to 10fold, there is at least some minimal strain to his body that, sooner  
or later, becomes clear. Red's blast overpowers Goku's. The former Saiyan is hit by the blast and falls down.  
He's now injured, on his knees. Red starts walking towards him, slowly, with a sadistic grin.  
 _Well, Ginyu_ he says, _time to say goodbye. Thanks for all the good moments_.  
 _My only chance now is to use the kaioken to 20fold_ Goku thinks. _I don't know if i'll be able to handle it, but,  
if i don't do it, i'm dead anyway_.  
He stands up and raises his kaioken aura, which, to the foe's surprise, is now flaring more intensely.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY_ he yells and charges to the demon, punching him on the guts. Red winces. That  
hurt terribly. Goku exploits the enemy's momental distraction, grabs him by the horns and throws him high in  
the air.  
 _KAMEHAMEHA_ he yells and fires his signature attack, which engulfs the enemy, destroying him. Goku faints.

When the former Saiyan opens his eyes, he's on a bed, a beautiful maiden looking at him. She's the girl from  
before.  
 _What the..._ Goku says and tries to get up, but the woman forces him down with her hands.  
 _You need rest_ she says. _My name is Alina. Tell me yours_.  
 _You have red hair and pink skin_ Goku notices, being his usual, unintentionally rude self. Alina laughs.  
 _On this planet, people's hair and skins vary among totally random colors_ she explains.  
 _Come to think of it, i noticed before_ Goku he first landed on the town, the dead bodies he  
saw were like that, but, at that time, Goku was too absorbed into battle to pay attention.  
 _On behalf of myself and all the survivors, you have our eternal gratitude_ Alina says, more serious now. _The  
mayor has declared you a hero. You can stay at my house forev...errr...for as much time as you want_.

Gohan is sitting on his desk, feeling melancholic. It's been more than one year. Why has dad not come back  
yet?  
Chichi enters.  
 _Gohan, once more, i can see you're not studying_ she says annoyed.  
Since Goku left, Gohan has changed. He often disappears for hours. Chichi presumes he goes to training  
sessions. She curses Goku and Piccolo for having affected her son, one way or another. Her dream of him  
becoming a scientist seems to get further and further.  
 _I will study whenever i want to and IF i want to_ Gohan yells, to his mom's surprise. The kid stands up and  
looks at his mother.  
 _It's your fault that dad left us_ he yells.  
Chichi remains silent, not knowing what to answer. The phone rings. Chichi goes to see who it is. She returns  
after a few moments.  
 _Bulma wants us to go to her place_ she says. Carrying his mother on his back, Gohan flies there. They see  
that all Z fighters have also come. They're with Bulma in the garden. Gohan lands. He greets Kuririn and  
Piccolo.  
 _Now, woman, will you at least tell us why you called us here?_ Piccolo asks impatiently.  
 _Come out_ yells Bulma.  
A woman comes out of the house. A woman that looks like an older version of Bulma. Everyone gets surprised  
by the two women's similarity.  
 _Huh? Is she a relative of yours?_ asks Kuririn.  
 _No, we're the same person_ Bulma answers, at which everyone gets puzzled. Bulma turns to her guest.  
 _Tell them what you told me before, sweetie_ she asks.  
 _I'm Bulma and i'm coming from the future_ the woman says.

For a few moments, everyone is just staring in shock. Bulma's friend is the first to break the silence.  
 _Hah, hah, very funny_ Yamcha says and turns to his girlfriend. _Okay honey, tell us who is this friend of yours_.  
 _If you don't believe me, follow me_ yells Future Bulma, in the same angry tone the heroes are used to by the  
Bulma they know.  
They go to another part of the Capsule Corp's garden, where they see a strange vehicle.  
 _This is my time machine_ explains. _I used it to come here from the future, 20 years after this period_.  
 _Okay, let's say we believe you_ Kuririn says. _Why did you come here?_  
sighs, the horrible memories from her future haunting her.  
 _In 3 years from today, at around 10 am, on the island 9 miles south of West City, two androids will appear. They  
are created by Dr Gero, former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army_.  
 _The Red Ribbon Army?_ Kuririn, Yamcha and Bulma yell simultaneously, in surprise.  
 _You three know very well what i'm talking about_ she says. _You were with Goku on that adventure, when he  
disbanded them all by himself_.  
 _I know too_ Gohan says. _Dad has told me the story_.  
 _Unfortunately, a scientist survived and swore revenge_ keeps explaining. _He withdrew to his secret  
lab and started working on his secret project. The Androids he created were intended to defeat Goku, but they  
rebelled and killed then, they've been having fun, terrorizing the planet, killing the population slowly_.  
 _Huh? Didn't we stop them?_ Tien asks.  
sighs again and her eyes become wet.  
 _In the battle three years from now_ she says, _all of you, except Gohan, will be killed_.  
Everybody gasps. turns to Gohan.  
 _Your friends' death triggered some sort of transformation of yours_ she says. _Your hair became golden and  
your eyes became blue. You realized that transformation was some legendary warrior that Vegeta guy had  
talked about on Namek..._  
 _Oh, the legendary Super Saiyan?_ Gohan asks in excitement. _You mean i turned out to be the millenial  
warrior?_  
 _Precisely_ responds.  
 _Wow, that's so cool_ Gohan cries. _Even though, back on Namek, i believed my dad would be the one to  
achieve the legend. And, did that transformation make me a lot stronger?_  
 _Well_ replies, _your future self told me that your power was increased by at least forty times. Yet, you  
were still no match for the cyborgs_.  
 _WHOAH_ many voices are heard, along with one _What are these creatures?_.  
 _But, i'm still alive,right?_ Gohan asks, a little scared.  
hesitates for a while. She takes a deep breath.  
 _No. Four years ago, you were killed too_ she says.  
Everyone remains silent. Finally, bursts into tears. Her present counterpart hugs her, trying to comfort  
her.  
 _It's okay, honey_ she says. _We'll gather the dragonballs, ask the dragon to tell us where the lab of that  
bastard is, go there and beat him up_.  
 _Actually, that's not what i want_ the middle aged Bulma says.  
Everyone is now puzzled. explains how time travel works.  
 _If you do that, you'll improve your future, but mine won't change. You see, by coming here, i didn't erase my own  
timeline, i just created a parallel universe_.  
 _Then, what was the point of coming here, honey?_ Yamcha asks.  
Bulma feels weird when she hears Yamcha calling her _honey_. She's the same person as her, but, in another  
sense, she's still a different woman. Shall she feel jealous or not?  
 _I hoped that, by fighting those robots, you guys would discover some weakness of theirs_ explains.  
 _Then, i'd have a way to destroy them in my future_.  
A few more moments of silence.  
 _Okay_ Piccolo says. _I don't know about you, but i'll train hard and survive this battle. Not to improve your  
future, woman, but because there is no way the demon king will allow himself to be killed by two metal tins_.  
Piccolo's words raise the gang's spirit. They all get enthusiast and decide to train.  
 _Gohan, you're not training. You must study_ Chichi says determined.  
 _So, you consider my studies more important than the future of the world?_ the kid asks.  
 _THE HELL I DO_ an angry Chichi yells.  
Gohan gives her a sad laugh.  
 _I'm starting to understand why dad left you_ he says.  
He turns to Yamcha.  
 _Will you please take her home?_ he asks. _I want to ask Future Bulma something_.  
Ignoring Chichi's anger and struggling to escape, Yamcha takes her and flies away, along with the rest of Z  
fighters.  
 _Tell me, Future Bulma_ Gohan says in hesitation. _Did my father ever come back in the future?_  
 _Well, i didn't want to tell you about that_ says.  
 _JUST TELL ME_ Gohan yells.  
 _Your future self told me that, soon after Androids' appearance, you felt his chi. You flew quickly there, mad by  
happiness. But, when you arrived, you only found his dead body. He was obviously killed by Androids_.  
Gohan growls.  
 _Um, do me a favor, Gohan_ says kindly. _Go now. I want to tell something to my counterpart_.  
Gohan flies away.  
 _I know you have problems with Yamcha_ she says to the younger Bulma.  
 _You bet_ the other one replies. _I'm thinking about leaving him_.  
 _Don't think about it. Do it_ prompts her. _That man is a waste of your time_.  
 _Oh_ Bulma says in disappointment. _Tell me something. Did we finally find a worthy man in your future?_  
 _Sorry, but no_ sighs. _I live in an apocalyptic world, where i have too many worries to think about  
a boyfriend_.  
 _I see..._ Bulma sighs.

Author's note:After the 3 years of training...  
Gohan:He's stronger than in the series, since he never stopped training.  
Piccolo:His huge gains in the series, in my view, stemmed from his fusion with Nail reseting his potential. This  
Piccolo is still unfused and, after Kaio Sama's training, has already brought out much of his potential. So, 3 years  
later, he's, at most, at Initial Freeza's 4th Form's tier.  
Humans:Trash, like in the series.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- The events are not too different from the series, up to the point the gang meets the Androids, so  
i'll skip them and move to that point.

The gang lands. They get horrified to see Yamcha, with a hole in his stomach, getting strangled by an old man  
while a chubby guy is watching them without any sign of disgust for that scene.  
Gohan growls. For a moment, his hair raises and a yellow aura appears around him. Piccolo is shocked to  
notice that.  
 _For one moment, his power skyrocketed_ he thinks. _And that was more than the boosts he gets when he gets  
mad_.  
Gero throws Yamcha's half dead body on the street.  
 _He's barely alive_ Piccolo says and turns to Kuririn. _Take him somewhere to give him a senzu_.  
Kuririn nods, takes Yamcha and leaves.  
Gohan notices the RR letters on the two guys' hats. That's Red Ribbon Army's emblem, as his father told  
him once.  
 _So, we found you. You're Androids_ he says.  
 _Interesting_ Gero comments. _You know we're mechanical. And it looks like you knew we'd show up here. How  
come?_  
 _I'm sorry, but you'll have to beat that information out of us_ Piccolo says with a smile.  
 _No problem_ Gero replies, both him and his comrade smiling.  
 _Wait, mr Piccolo, there are too many people here_ Gohan reminds his master. He turns to Gero.  
 _We'll go to fight at a deserted place. Okay?_ he asks with his childhood innocence.  
 _Ok, but no need to move for that_ Gero answers. Without a warning, he starts launching beams from his eyes,  
destroying everything around him.  
 _STOP IT_ a mad Gohan yells and attacks Gero. With a super powerful punch, he knocks the scientist's helmet  
off his head.  
 _Incredible_ Piccolo thought. _His power skyrocketed even more than before, even though it was still for one  
moment only. Can he be on his way to become the legendary warrior the woman from the future was talking  
about?_  
 _Sorry_ Gero ironically apologizes. _I only aimed to please you_.  
 _Let's go. We'll tear you to pieces_ Gohan yells.  
The five fighters fly away. Later, they land on a rocky countryside.  
 _Before we start, tell us, why are you doing this?_ Piccolo asks.  
 _Fine, i'll talk_ Gero says. _You'll all be dead soon anyway_.  
He tells them about his grudge against Goku and how he's been spying them all these years.  
 _...unfortunately, Goku left for the outer space, a few years ago and never came back_ he , he  
focuses his stare on Gohan.  
 _So, i'll extract my revenge from his son, kid. You!_ he says determined. _I don't know if your father is alive, but,  
if he's watching us from somewhere, he'll sure feel awful to see you dying_.  
 _If you want to get him, you have to get through me, first_ Piccolo says, removing his weights.  
 _No, mr Piccolo, i can handle this. It's me that they want_ Gohan says.  
 _When your father left, i swore to protect you, kid_ Piccolo insists.  
He steps forward.  
 _Twenty, can i take him?_ Nineteen asks.  
 _Okay, but i'll take Gohan and the other guy after that_ Gero replies.  
Nineteen steps forward and smiles at Piccolo.  
With a shadow illusion, Piccolo distracts Nineteen and appears floating right above his head. He kicks the  
android's head, making it twist. After smiling for a moment, he gets terrified to see Nineteen turning his head  
back to its original position. The smiling android hits the Namek with his palm,sending him to crawl on the  
ground. Piccolo feels that hit took a lot out of him. And it wasn't just the power behind the hit. For a moment, it  
felt like his energy was drained. Piccolo gets up and sees the android walking towards him,with a sadistic  
smile.  
Meanwhile, Kuririn and Yamcha land next to Gohan and Tien. Yamcha tells them he suspects the Androids can  
absorb energy.  
 _WHAT?_ Tien yells. _Then, we have to warn Piccolo..._  
Too late. The Namek has already charged his Light Grenade,which he launches. Nineteen opens his palms and  
absorbs it.  
 _Perfect_ Gero says. _Piccolo is exhausted and Nineteen has absorbed a good deal of energy_.  
Nineteen fires two laser beams from his eyes. Piccolo jumps to dodge. When he's in air, Nineteen appears in  
front of him and grabs his throat. Piccolo feels his powers abandoning him. Nineteen stays there, floating and  
draining the last drops of the Namek's strength. Piccolo is yelling in agony, until he becomes too weak to even  
produce voice.  
The gang fly to help, but Gero appears in front of them.  
 _You won't interrupt the fight_ he says.  
 _Please, mr Gero, tell him to stop_ Gohan pleads in tears.  
Gero laughs with the child's naivity.  
 _If you want to help him, you have to go through me first_.

Without giving it much thought, in a desperate attempt, Tenshinhan tries to bypass Gero. The android  
immediately fires two laser beams from his eyes, which open two holes on the triclopses chest. Tien falls on the  
ground dead. Everyone remains speechless.  
 _Idiot_ Kuririn thinks.  
That was the last push Gohan needed. To everyone's surprise, he yells at the top of his lungs and undergoes a  
weird transformation. His hair become yellow and his eyes blue. Kuririn and Yamcha are shocked. These are the  
same changes the Bulma from the future told them about. He has become the Super Saiyan, the legendary  
warrior that appears once per millenium.  
 _Weird_ Gero thinks. _This boost is not like those Goku's son gets when he loses his head. I don't think it's that  
kaioken technique either_.  
Nineteen smiles and throws Piccolo's half dead body. The fighters land.  
 _Your power jump is impressing, boy_ Gero comments. _Too bad you're still no match for us_.  
 _Twenty, can i beat him up too?_ Nineteen asks.  
 _Getting greedy, aren't you_ Gero comments. _Fine, but the other two are mine_.  
Kuririn and Yamcha shriek.  
Laughing like a maniac, Nineteen launches himself to Gohan and delivers a full power punch on the face. The  
young Saiyan just stands and takes the punch, without the slightest attempt to block. The android gets  
horrified to see that not even Gohan's neck was moved by the hit. The very next moment, the chubby robot  
finds himself in the air by a super powerful kick coming from the kid. Gohan transports in front of  
furious Nineteen tries to grab him, but Gohan catches his arm and, to his allies' and enemies' surprise, tears it  
off ! Before Nineteen can even realize he has lost a limb, he finds himself crashing on the ground.  
 _Start running_ Gohan haughtily yells.  
Nineteen obeys. The Super Saiyan aims at the running foe.  
 _MASSENKO-HAAA_ he yells, obliterating the robot.  
Kuririn and Yamcha are now shocked not just by their comerade's power, but also by the fact that he finished  
off an opponent who had given up and was running away. It seems that transformation made him ruthless.  
It's just like Vegeta told them on Namek, years ago. The Super Saiyan is a merciless warrior who, above all,  
enjoys blood and fight.  
Yamcha is the one to finally talk.  
 _W-wow, Gohan is now invincible_.  
 _Maybe_ a troubled Kuririn says. _But, Future Bulma said he had that form in the future too, but the Androids  
killed him anyway_.  
 _Hey, who cares about the future?_ Yamcha asks. _The history changed the moment Future Bulma's capsule  
appeared in our universe. Either our Gohan trained more, since he knew about Androids, or these Androids are  
not as strong as the ones Future Bulma knew_.  
 _I hope the explanation is that simple_ a clouded Kuririn says, not able to forget his bad feeling.  
 _Hey, don't be pessimistic_ Yamcha insists.  
Gohan lands and looks at the terrified Gero.  
 _Now, it's your turn_ he says. His voice sounds like the whisper of Death itself.  
 _This is my end_ Gero thinks. _I can't think of any way to escape now..._  
That moment, a vehicle appears. Bulma and are inside. Their idea to come to the battlefield to see the  
Androids was probably the worst they ever had. Gero now gets the perfect chance to flee. He fires a blast at  
the ship, forcing Gohan to immediately run to the two women's rescue.  
 _You're outstandingly strong, boy, i'll give you that_ he yells, while fleeing, before the smokes clear. _But even  
you are no match for Seventeen and Eighteen. They'll soon come for you_.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan (who has now reverted to base), Piccolo (who has got healed) and the rest of the gang are standing in  
front of Gero's lab. They can hear voices from inside. This is a bad sign, since it means Gero has probably  
released the other two Androids already.  
Tenshinhan and Yamcha are trying to break the door, but it won't budge! It sounds surprising at first that  
warriors who can potentially bench press a planet cannot break a single door. But, hey, we're talking about Dr.  
Gero's genius. If he can create robots stronger than Freeza, who used to be the strongest creature in the  
universe, he can possibly make a really resistant door.  
 _Get out of the way_ Piccolo yells, extending his arm. He fires a blast that annihilates the door. The gang sees  
two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Can those two really be the deadly Androids who ruined the future?  
 _Look sis, the clowns Gero talked us about are here_.  
 _Where is Gero?_ Tien asks.  
The androids look at each other and laugh. Then, they show some metal chips on the floor.  
 _You killed him?_ Kuririn yells, wondering what kind of monsters would kill their own creator.  
Gohan feels furious. It's not the first time he sees a villain killing his comrade when he no longer needs him.  
That Vegeta creep had done the same to Nappa. But Gero was not just an ally to the Androids. He was the  
one they owned their power to. Their ingratitude disgusts the boy.  
 _That old coot always wanted us to take orders_ Eighteen explains. _When he saw we were fed up with his  
demands, he made a remote control to deactivate us whenever he wanted to. But, just a few moments ago, we  
destroyed it and then got rid of him_.  
Enraged by the cool expression Eighteen had while she was explaining how they killed their creator, Gohan  
becomes a Super Saiyan once more. Eighteen gets annoyed to see that.  
 _Hey, Seventeen, this brat became blonde like me. I hate being cop..._  
At that moment, Eighteen realizes her brother isn't paying attention.  
 _SEVENTEEN_ she yells. _I have told you i hate it when you ignore me_.  
Seventeen has noticed another coffin. It's label says _Sixteen_.  
 _Look at that, sis_ he says.  
 _Let's activate it_ Eighteen recommends.  
Everyone else is shocked. Another android that didn't appear in 's future? History has changed more  
than expected.  
 _I've had enough_ a furious Gohan yells. _I won't let you activate it. I will destroy all of you, now_.  
He fires a blast, making his comrades jump in the air instinctively. When the smokes are cleared, the two  
Androids are still there, Eighteen holding the coffin up, with her one hand. She puts it down and kicks it open.  
Sixteen comes out.  
 _So, you're another Gero's creation? How come we never saw you?_ Seventeen asks.  
Sixteen ignores him.  
 _Ahh, the strong silent type_ Seventeen comments. _Anyway, we're gonna kill Goku. Wanna join?_  
 _Don't tell me you want to obey that old coot's orders_ Eighteen protests.  
 _Of course not_ Seventeen corrects her. _But, like all living things, us androids need some purpose in life too_.  
 _I'll come_ Sixteen finally talks. _I was created for the sole purpose of killing Son Goku_.  
The three androids take off. The humans shriek.  
 _Since you're here, can you tell us where Goku is?_ Eighteen asks.  
 _No, don't ask them_ Seventeen interfreres. _We'll find him ourselves. It'll be more fun_.  
 _Sorry to disappoint you, but Goku left the Earth long ago_ Piccolo says. _His current wherabouts are  
unknown_.  
 _Oh, that's annoying_ Seventeen complains. _That means you're now our only choices for fun_.  
Piccolo smiles and shows Gohan.  
 _Heh, if you want a challenge, i assure you this boy, who's Goku's son, is leagues stronger than his father_.  
 _I'll pulverize all of you_ the still enraged Gohan says.  
 _Okay, let's go somewhere to fight_ Seventeen decides.  
They all fly away and land to a rocky landscape.

 _So, which of us will take care of the blonde punk?_ Seventeen wonders.  
 _Not me_ Sixteen replies. _I was built just to kill Son Goku_.  
 _Let me do it, Seventeen_ Eighteen asks. _I want to teach him a lesson so badly_.  
Seventeen shrugs.  
Gohan and Eighteen are about to fight.  
 _Heh, you're so annoying with that determined look on your face_ Eighteen comments. _I'd like to see if you'll  
have the same look in a few years, when your mummy takes you to a prostitute to initiate you..._  
Gohan yells and charges to the female android. Caught off guard by Gohan's speed, Eighteen receives a punch  
that launches her away. Gohan keeps charging to the launching foe. Eighteen stops herself, touching the ground  
with her arms, and, when the Saiyan comes close, she delivers a kick, sending him high in the air. She stands up  
and fires a destructo disc. Gohan moves aside to avoid it, just in time, but it cuts off his long hair. This turns out to  
be a bonus, since Gohan now realizes he can move more freely as a Super Saiyan. Gohan attacks her with a  
dive from the air. Eighteen braces herself. The last moment before reaching her, the kid fires a bluff beam that  
creates dust, altering Eighteen's vision. Gohan takes the chance and delivers a full power kick that sends his  
foe crashing on a mountain. Moments later, he's shocked to see Eighteen emerging and realize his hit didn't  
shake her at all.  
 _Wow, these things are stronger than the robots i fought before. I think i need to reevaluate the situation_ he  
thinks.  
 _Do you want to surrender boy?_ Eighteen asks, noticing his shocked expression.  
 _Not in a million years_ Gohan yells.  
 _That's the spirit_ a smiling Eighteen says. She charges herself to Gohan, who blocks her kick with his arm. He  
punches her on the guts and realizes in shock she hasn't fazed. At this point, the, unusually educated for his  
age, boy realizes that, because they're robots, they don't feel pain. The fraction of a second it takes him to make  
this thought is enough for his foe to hit him with a swipe, sending him to her side to crawl on the ground. The  
maid turns towards him, ready to attack again. Without getting up, Gohan extends his arm and fires a blast,  
launching his foe away. He gets up and charges towards her. The fallen android fires a blast. Still flying, Gohan  
deflects it with his arm and keeps coming. Eighteen leaps backwards, right before Gohan manages to hit her,  
and stands back on her feet. The next moment, though, she's forced to take a defensive stance to block the  
barrage of blows Gohan is giving. Eighteen is now stepping back, while barely blocking Gohan's assault.  
 _Yes, he's doing it. He's pushing her back_ Yamcha yells in excitement.  
Piccolo looks troubled.  
 _Well, judging from the fight, i'd say Gohan is a little stronger than her. But..._  
 _BUT?_ Kuririn asks in agony.  
 _But the robot seems to have infinite stamina. Gohan, on the other hand, is losing power with each move_ the  
Namek answers.  
The humans gulp.  
Meanwhile, Eighteen is leaping here and there, dodging the storm of blasts the flying Gohan is firing while  
chasing her. Suddenly, the panting boy stops.  
 _Hey, wait a minute, i know what she's doing_ he thinks. _She's trying to make me lose as much stamina as  
possible, exploiting the fact that, as a robot, she never gets tired. I can't believe it took me so long to figure out.  
How could i fall for th..._  
Eighteen appears floating above him. With both of her hands, she hits the boy's back, sending him to the  
ground. Coughing, Gohan stands on his four limbs. Eighteen appears standing in front of him.  
 _Heh. Running out of steam, boy?_  
In a desperate attempt to catch her off guard, Gohan suddenly jumps up and goes for a punch. Eighteen  
catches his arm.  
 _Uh-oh, naughty little boy_.  
She's now holding Gohan off the ground from the arm, like a ragdoll. She starts punching his guts, making him  
scream in pain. Gohan is knocked off the SSJ state.  
Suddenly, Piccolo's scream is heard.  
 _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON_

With lightning fast speed, Seventeen moves and intercepts Piccolo's attack, using his elbow to deflect it.  
Piccolo is now with his mouth open, perhaps some drool coming out too. That was his ultimate attack, a blast so  
powerful that its weakness is the time needed for it to be charged. That's why he tried it when the two robots'  
attention was at Gohan. Yet, that creature that looks like a regular teenager blocked it using just his elbow!  
Piccolo is watching the drilling blast getting lost into outer space, thinking he wouldn't want to be where it will  
finally hit. On the other hand, he wouldn't want to be where he's right now either.  
Seventeen teleports right in front of the terrorized Namek.  
 _Nice shot, slug. Want a reward?_  
Without waiting for an answer, he punches Piccolo's guts, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Eighteen has  
also rendered Gohan unconscious with the repeated punches on the guts. She lets him fall down. Both Androids  
are now walking towards Kuririn and Yamcha, who are paralyzed. Piccolo, who is many times stronger than them,  
went down with one hit. Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan, the supposed ultimate fighting machine, has also  
lost. What chances do they have? How could an old madman, lost in the mountains for years create something  
like that? Something that surpasses the long dead galactic tyrant, even the golden warrior of an ancient alien  
prophecy? They're just standing there expecting their fate.  
 _Seventeen, Eighteen, that's enough, end it here_ a voice is heard. It's Sixteen.  
 _Oh, come on, there are still two toys for us_ Seventeen protests.  
 _Can't you see them?_ Sixteen asks. _They're already defeated. Just let them go_.  
Seventeen sighs.  
 _You're such a baby, Sixteen_.  
Eighteen notices her clothes.  
 _Let's go shopping. I need a new outfit. A good looking lady like me mustn't go around like that_ she says.  
 _Shopping? What you do Eighteen is not called shopping, it's called shoplifting_ Seventeen laughs.  
 _Whatever, let's go_ Eighteen says, annoyed by her brother's immaturity. The three androids fly away.

Later, at Sky Palace, with their wounds healed, the heroes have gathered to think of their next move.  
 _I seriously didn't expect we'd get out of this alive_ Yamcha says. _I wonder what those robots are planning to  
do from now on_.  
 _Who knows_ Kuririn also wonders.  
 _The only sure thing is they're not some innocent creatures who just want to have a good time. We have to  
strike back as soon as possible_ Piccolo says. He turns to Kami.  
 _Hey, old man. I think you know what we have to do_.  
 _You mean..._ Kami begins, but he's interrupted by his counterpart.  
 _Yes. You have long outlived your usefulness as a supposed god of Earth. Besides, you'll soon die of old age.  
If you want to call yourself a god, help us fight Androids. Merge with me_ Piccolo says.  
 _Listen my Piccolo,if that was a way to beat them,i'd gladly do ,even a god worships his life too much to  
throw it away for no serious reason_.  
 _No serious reason?_ Piccolo yells. _Have you lost it old man? Haven't you heard that woman from the future?  
Those mechanical things devastated her world_.  
 _That's not my point_ Kami explains. _Merging with me will merely double your power. Gohan is tens of times  
stronger than you and still lost. Do you think that, even with twice the power you currently have, you'll be of help  
against them?_  
Piccolo remains silent in embarassment. At that moment, a vehicle lands on the sky platform. Bulma and  
come out.  
 _What are you doing here?_ a surprised Gohan asks.  
 _Listen ladies, this place is sacred. You can't just drop by here for a visit_ Mr Popo explains.  
 _Zip it,nig_ the younger, and more rude, Bulma says. She turns to her friends and shows them a photo.  
 _See? That's another time machine, like the one i used to come from the future_ explains.  
 _A farmer reported that to our company_ Bulma says.  
Everyone is puzzled. Kami speaks.  
 _So someone or something else came from the future too. Now i know the feeling of uneasiness i have had  
the last 4 years wasn't just about the Androids..._


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan lands on the deserted Ginger Town to investigate the strange phenomenon shown in the news. The  
residents have disappeared, leaving their clothes behind. The only sure thing is that Androids have nothing to  
do with that. According to 's descriptions, Androids destroy everything in their path. But, here, the  
buildings have been left intact.  
Gohan and the others share a common feeling that whatever happened here has something to do with the  
creature that came out of the coocoon they found near the abandoned time machine a few days ago, when  
they went to investigate. checked the old time machine's settings and saw that the machine's user  
came from a more distant future than hers. But the weirdest thing is that machine arrived here one year before

Gohan's thoughts are interrupted by footsteps heard. Gohan sees a green, insect like humanoid dragging a fat,  
middle aged man.  
 _Please, boy, do something_ the man selfishly asks (because tell me it's not selfish to ask for a little boy's help  
in such a situation when you don't know that boy has super powers).  
 _I don't know if you can talk, but i'll ask you to let him go_ Gohan says to the humanoid.  
The creature smiles.  
 _I can talk and i won't let him go_ it says.  
It throws the man forward. As soon as the man starts crawling away, the humanoid's tail penetrates the man's  
back.  
 _What the..._ Gohan starts saying, only to be shocked to see the man withering until he disappears, only his  
smart clothes remaining.  
 _So that's how you killed the people of this town_ Gohan deduces.  
 _That's right. And,soon, i'll do the same to you, Gohan_ the humanoid replies.  
 _How do you know my name? Who are you?_ Gohan asks.  
 _Any piece of information will be useless to you once you've become one with me_ the huge insect says.  
The kid smiles.  
 _You think i'll share the same fate as your victims?_  
 _So, the big, brave Goku's son thinks he can take me. How naive_ the creature comments. _Care for a  
demonstration?_  
It braces itself and releases its chi. Gohan gets shocked, not by the chi's amount, but because he can feel his  
father's chi. And not just his father's. He can also feel the auras of his comrades and of those two bastard  
Saiyans who invaded Earth a long time ago. Gohan soon regains his composure and smiles.  
 _Heh, that's some power, but it's no match for my new form_.  
 _Huh? What new f..._  
The creature is interrupted by his shock to see the boy changing his looks.  
 _His power far exceeds Gero's data_ the humanoid thinks. _This can be bad_.  
Its thoughts are interrupted by a pain in the stomach, for, with super speed, Gohan has punched its guts. Before  
it can even wince, it feels a pain in the spine, for Gohan has teleported behind it and punched its back. It turns  
around in anger, but, before it can do anything else, a kick on the chin sends it up in the air. The creature brakes  
and, floating, takes a familiar stance.  
 _You think you're hot? Try this_ it yells.  
 _No this can't be..._ Gohan thinks.  
Yelling the known syllables, the creature fires a kamehameha ! Despite his surprise, Gohan manages to react  
quickly and deflect the blast with an uncharged massenko. When the smokes are cleared, the creature isn't  
there. Before the powerful, yet inexperienced, young fighter realizes what has happened, the creature has gone  
behind him and stabs his back with its tail. Gohan snaps out of his SSJ state and falls down, while getting  
wrinkled, starting to look like a short, old man.  
 _Heh, heh, that yellow aura was tasty_ the creature comments, while keeping absorbing Gohan's life force.

The humanoid is interrupted by a kick on the head, sending it flying over the horizon. Before it can come back,  
Piccolo hurries and gives Gohan a senzu. The kid gets up, back at full health, his uniform torn at the spot the  
monster's tail stabbed. Yamcha lands too. Kuririn hasn't come. Somebody had to inform Chaozu about Tien's  
death and Kuririn had taken the (comical to us, hard to him) task of doing so.  
When the monster returns, it gets surprised.  
 _Piccolo? And Yamcha? So, you haven't been killed by the Androids yet? It seems i've come to a past different  
from what i knew_.  
 _I think you've realized you can't win_ Gohan says. _I won't fall for your tail again. Also, now i have my friends'  
help. And, most importantly, because i'm a Saiyan, after getting healed from the near death experience at your  
hands, i'm now stronger than before_.  
 _Plus, if you try to escape, we'll catch you_ Piccolo adds. _So, tell us everything. Who are you? How do you know  
our names?_  
The monster laughs.  
 _My name is Cell_ it begins.  
It tells them everything about how it was created.  
 _So, Cell was it, why did you use a time machine to come to the past?_ Piccolo asks.  
 _Human energy isn't enough for me to reach the highest power possible my creator dreamt of_ Cell explains.  
 _I need to merge with two specific beings. Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. Unfortunately, in the future i'm  
coming from, they no longer exist. I have no idea what happened to them. Fortunately, that female scientist had  
that time capsule, so i killed her, pressed a button at random and here we are_.  
 _That's strange_ Gohan thinks. _How was Future Bulma able to destroy Androids in that future?_  
 _Well, too bad your plan has failed, you freak_ Yamcha says. _We'll kill you right n..._  
 _SOLAR FLARE_ Cell yells and escapes in a blinding flash.  
 _Darn, we were such fools_ Piccolo yells. _He had told us he has all our techniques, yet we fell for that..._

Later, at Kame House, the Z Forces and the two Bulmas have gathered to decide about their next steps.  
 _Tell us, Future Bulma_ Gohan begins. _How do you think we were able to defeat the Androids in the future  
Cell comes from? And what about the version of the past that self of yours went to before being killed by Cell?  
How were we able to win there?_  
 _Well, i can only make assumptions_ says. _I think, most likely, we discovered some sort of remote  
control that deactivates the Androids_.  
 _Great idea_ Gohan cries. He turns to Piccolo.  
 _Take the two Bulmas and go to search Gero's lab's ruins. Maybe you find something_.  
Piccolo is surprised that Gohan now looks like an adult that has the team's leadership. This kid has grown  
prematurely, not just because of the adventures he's gone through, but because, having been abandoned by  
his father at such a young age, he became his mother's protector.  
 _What will you do?_ Piccolo asks his student.  
 _Me, Kuririn and Yamcha will go to search for the Androids. Maybe, if we tell them about Cell and his intention  
of absorbing them, they will want to cooperate_.  
 _Are you nuts?_ Yamcha cries.  
 _Think about it_ Gohan insists. _They haven't attacked anywhere since the day they were released. Besides,  
they spared our lives, didn't they? I think they're not exactly like the Androids Future Bulma knows. But, if it  
comes to worst, i'll fight them again. After the near death power up from my fight with Cell, i might be able to  
beat at least one of them. That will be enough to spoil Cell's plan_.  
 _Have you thought of how to spot them, Gohan?_ Kuririn asks. _They have no chi_.  
 _That's why i'm taking you and Yamcha with me_ Gohan answers. _We'll ask for the help of a person you're  
both familiar with_.  
 _Oh, i get it_ the quick thinker Kuririn realizes. _You're talking about HER..._  
 _Exactly_ a smiling Gohan says. _We're going to Roshi's sister, the all seeing crone Baba_.

Notes...

-That Cell is weaker than in the series, because he doesn't have Freeza's and Cold's cells.

-For those who get confused about the timeline system, these are the timelines in my story...

Timeline 1: Androids devastate the world, Bulma travels to the past (see Timeline 2). When she comes back, she deactivates  
them. Cell kills her and travels to the past (see Timeline 3).  
Timeline 2: Future Bulma warns the heroes about Androids. They find Gero's blueprints and deactivate them.  
Timeline 3: What we see in my fanfic.  
Timeline 4: It'll be created when from my fanfic returns to her future, having met Cell in Timeline 3.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, well, i didn't expect to see you here again_ Baba says when she sees Yamcha and Kuririn. _And i suppose  
the brat with you is Goku's son_.  
 _Hey, watch about how you're talking to him. Despite his age, he's a hero worthy of respect_ Kuririn protests.  
Gohan clears his throat to draw attention and starts talking in his usual polite tone...  
 _Miss, we need your help. If you can find objects, you can find persons too. We need you to tell us where  
Androids are. You see..._  
 _I see_ Baba says when Gohan is done with explanations. _But, wouldn't it be simpler to ask me to spot Cell?_  
 _Not a very clever plan_ Gohan answers. _Cell is moving all the time, searching for victims. If we fly fast to him,  
he'll sense us, suppress his chi and go. If we fly slowly, by the time we arrive, Cell will be gone, searching for  
another city to depopulate. So, instead of losing valuable time, i want to warn Androids, so that they'll not let their  
guards down_.  
 _You realize that people will be killed in the meantime..._ Baba notices.  
 _We can fix everything with dragonballs later_ Gohan says. _Now, we need to focus on the problem and not  
act on impulse_.  
Kuririn is surprised at how calculating Gohan has become. Also, it is impressive he doesn't get carried away by  
his emotions. He's a chid physically only. Well, truth be told, since he was 4, he has never had the chance to  
enjoy a normal childhood. First, he was kidnapped by his cruel uncle. Then, he was kidnapped and forced into  
rigorous training by a green alien. Right after that, he had to battle Saiyans and Freeza. And, when everything  
was looking to be ending well, his father selfishly abandoned him. Poor child...  
 _Anyway, i don't care about your problems_ Baba says. _You know how it goes. Either you pay me or you fight  
my champions_.  
 _What? Have you lost it, old woman?_ Yamcha cries. _You're seriously going to pit your five puny warriors  
against us? I am the weakest in my group, yet i can beat all of them together with my hands and feet tied  
behind my back_.  
 _No, this time, you'll only face one warrior_ Baba says. _He's someone i brought from the afterlife. He's nothing  
like the others and i have a ton of faith in him. Now, which of you will fight?_  
 _Well, Gohan, you're the obvious choice_ Kuririn says.  
Gohan steps on the arena.  
 _This Gohan brat is the reason that warrior came here today_ Baba thinks. _For some reason, he yearned to  
meet the boy_.  
 _Bring him out, we have no time to waste_ Gohan says determined.  
 _Come out, Bardock_ Baba cries.

Goku is sitting on a rock, gazing the planet's wonderful landscape. For some reason, he's not in the mood to  
train today. Alina is approaching, carrying her lover's lunch.  
 _Here i am, honey_ she says.  
Goku looks at her.  
 _How come you're sitting?_ she asks. _Whenever i bring your lunch, i try my best to make you take a break  
from your training_.  
 _Tell me something, Alina_ Goku asks. _Why are you with me? I mean, look at my face. I'm a monster_.  
 _What are you talking about?_ Alina cries. _You're the most beautiful person i've ever met. I don't know what  
the body you've told me you once had looked like and i don't care. You're still ,what's wrong with you  
today?_  
Before answering, Goku remembers Chichi's reaction when she first saw him in that body. Alina, on the other  
hand, loved him for what he trully was. Chichi never loved him. She was in love with the person she thought  
he was. The mister perfect, with whom she'd have a family like those in the breakfast commercials.  
Goku finally decides to talk.  
 _Look, i know it's hard to be believable, but i have a feeling my home planet is undergoing a crisis. My son  
needs me. Up to now, i was sure he could take care of himself and his mother, but now it's time for me to  
return, as i promised to him i would do someday_.  
 _Okay, i'll come with you_ Alina says. _I'll go anywhere you want, as long as i'm on your side_.  
 _No, it's dangerous_ Goku says. _What's threatening my planet right now is far more fearsome than anything  
that has ever appeared. Please, don't think i'm trying to find excuses to leave you. I love you and, when that  
threat has been defeated, if i'm still alive, i'll come back to get you_.  
 _I guess i can't change your mind_ Alina sighs. _You're stubborn as always_.

With a multiple somersault, Bardock jumps on the arena. Gohan gets shocked.  
 _Daddy? Oh,wait, you're not him_.  
 _Heh, us low level Saiyans look alike_ Bardock answers.  
 _So, you're a Saiyan_ Gohan says seriously. He starts remebering the horrible things he's heard Saiyans have  
comitted and feels some rage.  
 _A...Saiyan?_ Yamcha asks surprised.  
 _Saiyans treat the other races with contempt. Why did he bother coming here?_ Kuririn wonders.  
 _Okay, i have no time for questions_ Gohan thinks. _I have to concentrate on the fight. I'll start lightly to check  
him out_.  
With a shadow illusion, he teleports floating next to Bardock, ready to kick his ribs. Bardock turns and catches  
his grandson's leg. Then, he jumps really high and throws Gohan down. The boy crashes on the floor, forming a  
crater. Without letting up, Bardock fires a barrage of blasts, causing a massive explosion. Gohan flies out of the  
hole and punches his grandfather's stomach, forcing him to abruptly stop his barrage. Bardock quickly  
recovers from the pain and tries to catch the foe's little body. Gohan evades it by vanishing and reappearing  
above his floating grandpa. With a hit on the head, he sends him to crash on the floor. Now it's Gohan's turn to  
start a barrage of blasts. After a while, he stops, lands and waits. Bardock gets out of the crater, looking enraged.  
Gohan is looking at him mockingly.  
 _Take this_ the full blooded Saiyan yells, firing a huge, seemingly amplified, blast from both of his hands. Gohan  
takes a defensive stance. After the blast, the former Freeza's soldier is shocked to see the kid still there, having  
blocked the attack without any serious damage. Gohan smiles.  
 _I don't even need my normal form's full power to beat you_ he says.  
 _Wh-what do you mean your normal form?_ a shocked Bardock asks.  
 _I mean i am the wielder of the legendary transformation you Saiyans used to talk about_ Gohan answers.  
 _No, he's bluffing. A kid can't be the chosen one to fulfill the prophecy. The Super Saiyan was supposed to be  
a beast of destruction, not an angel faced infa..._ Bardock thinks, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by  
Gohan transforming.  
After some moments of shock, Bardock smiles.  
 _I give up_ he says.  
 _What? You can't disappoint me_ Baba yells. Since she never saw a Super Saiyan before, she hasn't realized  
the boy's power.  
 _I'm sorry madame, i can't win. He's the greatest force in the universe_ Bardock says.  
Gohan is baffled. He knows Saiyans to be bastards. Why is this one suddenly so kind?  
 _I'm proud of both you and your father_ Bardock says to Gohan. _I'm also delighted that a descendant of mine  
was the one to kill Freeza_.  
 _A descendant?_ Gohan wonders. _Are you...?_  
Bardock nods.  
 _GRANDPA_ Gohan reverts to base and runs to hug him.  
Kuririn and Yamcha are now in tears.  
 _No matter how hardened he has been by life, he's still a child after all_ Kuririn comments.  
The laughing Bardock lifts his grandson high. Then, he sits and places him on his knees. Sitting on his  
grandpa's lap, just like he used to do with his other grandpa when he was younger, Gohan is now listening to  
stories. Hours go by without him realizing. He has totally forgotten about the threats the planet is currently  
suffering. His grandfather tells him stories from planet Vegeta, how life was there, how he met his grandma, how  
they gave birth to Goku. During this part, Kuririn and Yamcha freak out for Bardock talking about such adultery  
stuff to a kid. But, it seems Saiyans are not that protective over children.  
 _I've been watching both you and your father_ Bardock says, while stroking Gohan. _I want you to know that  
your dad adores you, i have seen it and felt it. When he abandoned you, he just thought it was no big deal,  
because he's a simple minded guy. But, trust me, you'll see him soon enough_.  
 _How do you know?_ Gohan asks.  
 _Well, during my last days in the living world, i accidentally gained the ability to read the future_ Bardock answers.  
 _Oh, so it wasn't a coincidence that you came here today_ Gohan realizes. _You knew you'd meet me_.  
 _That's right_ Bardock says. _And i'm sure that, when, i hope not soon, you pass away, King Yenma will give you  
permission to visit me at Hell whenever you like_.  
Gohan's smile is lost from his face.  
 _Oh, so you're at Hell..._ the boy deduces.  
 _Well, all Saiyans are there. We have comitted despicable crimes and there is no way we could have been  
forgiven. But, don't worry, Hell is not as bad as the name indicates. After so long, i've come to consider it my  
home. My old comrades are also there and i wouldn't like us to be apart_.  
Bardock turns to Baba.  
 _Thanks for enabling me to see my grandson. I'll never forget it_ he says to her.  
 _Ok, madame, time for you to keep your promise and reveal the current location of the Androids_ Kuririn says.


	9. Chapter 9

In a lovely forest, there's a small, wooden house built by Androids. Right now, Eighteen and Sixteen are sitting  
outside. Eighteen is lying on the back of her chair with a bored expression, while Sixteen is enjoying the birds'  
song. The girl is trying to find a topic for discussion.  
 _You're weird, man_ she says. _What fun is there at listening to the birds?_  
 _There's more in life than raw violence_ Sixteen answers. _I was programmed to kill Goku, but these last days  
since you activated me taught me that you choose your own path and that a peaceful life is more rewarding  
that Gero's obsessions_.  
The chick gives the giant a cute laugh.  
 _You know, you've kinda affected me and my brother. I believe that, if we hadn't met you, we'd have already  
gone on a killing rampage by now. You showed us, in your way, that hurting others is not a way to live_.  
Then, her expression changes.  
 _Even so, i need some action. I have superhuman capabilities, i must use them on something!_  
Seventeen lands, carrying a large, killed animal.  
 _Hey guys, look what i've got for dinner_.  
 _Yummy_ cries Eighteen. _Hey, Sixteen, why don't you join us?_  
 _You know i'm a totally mechanical creature. I don't eat_ he replies.  
 _Why don't you try it?_ she insists. _Who knows, maybe you turn out to like food_.  
 _Then, let's go to town to hit on some chicks, for maybe you like sex too_ laughs Seventeen. _By the way, do  
you have a penis, Sixteen?_  
The red head giant changes his expression into a worried one.  
 _Hey, dude, i didn't mean to offend you_ Seventeen apologizes.  
 _It's not that_ Sixteen replies. _I can feel a power approaching. It's a person we all know_.  
Gohan lands. He has come alone. Knowing the others wouldn't be of help and not wanting them to be in the  
way, he insisted on them not coming. The two siblings give him a threatening smile.  
 _Looks like some midgets never learn_ Eighteen comments.  
 _Listen, i haven't come to fight you_ Gohan says, trying to stay calm. _A new creation of Dr Gero has appeared.  
His name is Cell and he wants to absorb you two. If he succeeds, he'll gain such power that the whole  
existence will be in danger. We have to work together to stop him_.  
 _Shut up_ yells Seventeen. _I don't believe in your nonsense. And, even if you're telling the truth, i'll just kick  
the butt of that Cell guy's by myself_.  
 _Listen, Seventeen_ Gohan tries again. _That thing is probably absorbing more and more people as we talk.  
It might have already become stronger than us. Don't be stubborn_.  
 _Enough of your nonsense_ yells again the male cyborg. _Go away, or we won't spare your life this time_.  
Sixteen is contemplating. The truth is he did feel a power yesterday. It wasn't greater than his two companions'  
powers, but it felt kinda abnormal. The lad is telling the truth !  
Gohan sighs.  
 _Okay, let's have a bet_ he says. _We'll fight. If i win, you'll ally with me_.  
Seventeen smiles deviously.  
 _Fine. I can't wait to teach you a lesson_.  
Gohan transforms into a Super looks like he won't avoid fighting after all.

 _Let's go to fight at a deserted place_ Seventeen says. _Save the Earth, you know..._  
 _At this, i agree with you_ says Gohan nodding.  
They fly, with the other two androids following, and land on a desert.  
 _Hey, how come we always fight at deserts?_ Gohan asks. _Has anybody else noticed? Only at Movie 7, did  
we fight at the Arctic, for a change_.  
 _Which shows that this show lacks originality_ Seventeen says and launches himself to Gohan.  
He goes for a karate chop on Gohan's neck. The kid catches the foe's arm. Seventeen tries to free it, but he  
can't. He's now shocked. The brat didn't have this kind of power the last time they met.  
 _Let go of my hand, you squirt_ he says in anger.  
 _Ok_ a smiling Gohan replies. He vanishes. Before Seventeen can pull back his released hand, Gohan appears  
floating above his head and delivers a kick, forcing the male teen on his back.  
 _Hahaha, having trouble Seventeen?_ Eighteen mocks.  
 _Maybe i could use some help, you smartmouth_ Seventeen protests.  
 _Ok, will you join, Sixteen?_ Eighteen asks the giant.  
 _Nope. This isn't my fight_ Sixteen says, not showing to care.  
Eighteen shrugs and steps in. The two siblings launch themselves to Gohan simultaneously. The young  
Saiyan jumps high and floats. The two androids fly to follow him. Gohan fires two blasts, each from the one of  
his hands, aiming both of his foes. The Androids dodge by disappearing.  
 _Darn, they're incredibly fast_ Gohan curses, keeping his guard on, not knowing where they'll reappear.  
Seventeen appears in front of Gohan and goes for a knee, which Gohan blocks with his arms, but, at that  
moment, Eighteen appears above Gohan and, with a somersault, sends him to crash on the ground.  
Immediately, the two robots start simultaneously firing blasts towards Gohan, the same way they killed him in  
another timeline. However, this version of Gohan is quick enough to form a defensive ball around himself. The  
blasts are deflected towards random directions, forcing the Androids to start moving to dodge them. Gohan  
exploits the confusion and appears behind Seventeen, punching him and sending him far away. The same  
moment, Eighteen appears in front of him and starts a barrage of blows. Gohan blocks all of them. However,  
Seventeen appears behind him. Gohan is fast enough to turn around and block Seventeen's punch, but this  
gives Eighteen the opening she needed. With a slam on the boy's neck, she sends him towards the ground.  
This time, instead of crashing, Gohan lands on his feet. Once more, the Androids are nowhere to be found.  
The boy stays standing there, with his senses sharp. Suddenly, they appear launching themselves to him,  
Seventeen from the right and Eighteen from the left. Gohan spends some moments exchanging blows with  
them, having one Android at each of his sides (like with Bujin and Zangya at Bojack Movie). Finally, with a  
super powerful kiai, he blows both of them away. Then, he gets annoyed to see they've vanished again.  
 _Darn, their agility is something_ he mumbles.  
The Androids reappear. This time, they both charge to him from forward. Gohan exchanges blows for a little  
more. Little by little, it seems they're pushing him back.  
 _I have started losing power, i have to end this_ he thinks.  
He leaps backwards. The Androids also leap backwards,towards the opposite direction. Gohan fires a  
massenko. The Androids fire a blast each, with the two of them combined into a super powerful one. The  
blasts collide and, after a few moments, result in an explosion. Gohan is seen panting.  
 _Haha, it seems you've somehow got stronger since last time, but you're still no match for both of us at the  
same time_ Seventeen says.  
 _On the top of that, we have infinite stamina, whereas you have started showing signs of fatigue_ Eighteen  
says. _And, now that we know you can increase your strength in such a short time, we won't repeat the  
mistake of letting you live_.  
 _Darn, what have i got myself into?_ Gohan wonders.

At another spot of the planet, a spaceship lands. Goku comes out.  
 _Is this my son's chi?_ he wonders in shock. _This power is unreal. Maybe he has become the legendary  
warrior Vegeta was talking about on Namek. But, what the hell is he fighting? I can sense no other chis_.  
At that moment, Goku realizes there's another huge chi, moving fast towards where Gohan is. He can't tell  
how strong that mysterious chi is, but, in a fight, it can potentially become bigger than Gohan's !  
 _My son needs help_ he cries and takes off, flying to the battlefield. Alina sneaks out of the spacehip. She has  
travelled with Goku, without him knowing.  
 _Hehe, you should've never taught me how to suppress my chi, let alone how to fly, honey_ she says and  
starts flying too.


	10. Chapter 10

The panting Gohan is trying to figure out some strategy to take down the two smiling angelic faces in front of  
him, when he senses something familiar. He turns and sees Cell.  
 _Darn, i was too distracted by the fight to notice him in time_ he thinks.  
 _This is the source of the chi i felt the other day_ Sixteen thinks.  
 _Seventeen, Eighteen_ Gohan yells. _This is the monster i talked you about. He'll absorb you if you stay here_.  
 _I don't care about your delusions, you overgrown lizard_ Seventeen says to Cell. _We're having some fun  
here, so scram_.  
 _Merge with me, my brother_ Cell says. _Together, we'll create the ultimate fighting machine Gero dreamt of_.  
 _I hate that Gero old guy_ Seventeen says and, pointing his finger to his chest, he continues : _Besides, the  
ultimate fighting machine is right here_.  
 _I don't care what you want_ Cell snorts. _It's predestined that you'll become one with me_.  
He reveals his chi to Gohan's horror. The kid expected the bio android to have become stronger than him and  
the Androids (otherwise, he wouldn't attempt to confront them yet), but by such a margin? How many poor  
people did he absorb to make such a difference? And, most importantly, what are they supposed to do now?  
Even as he is, Cell can slaughter them all. Gohan doesn't dare to imagine how powerful he'll be once he  
merges with the two half robots.  
 _Seventeen, Eighteen, run_ Sixteen yells. _That monster is too powerful for you_.  
 _You've never fought in your life, plus you're telling us to run_ Seventeen laughs. _How much more of a  
coward can you become Sixteen?_  
 _Your sensors are obviously malfunctioning_ Eighteen adds. _Me and my brother are an undefeated team.  
Come on, Seventeen, we'll take him together_.  
Her brother nods and they launch themselves to Cell. The bio monster grabs them, with one hand each, and  
clings their heads together. Then, he lets them fall down, their foreheads being bloody and only half conscious.  
He opens his tail.  
 _Time to abs..._  
A kick interrupts him and he's sent crawling on the ground.  
 _I won't let you destroy the universe_ Gohan yells.  
Summoning as much power as he's left from his fight with Androids, he charges a massenko to Cell, who  
is walking towards him. The massenko hits head on. When the smoke clears, Gohan sees Cell with a defensive  
stance, having blocked the wave. The desperate boy reverts to his base. The smiling lizard points his tail  
towards the Saiyan, showing his obvious intention to absorb him. Once more, a kick sends Cell away, this time  
further away than before. The surprised Gohan sees Sixteen.  
 _Gohan, take the other two Androids and go. I'll hold him off_ the robot says.  
 _But,it's suicide_ Gohan manages to say.  
 _If i have calculated correctly, i have enough power to take him down. Hurry_.  
Gohan lifts Lapis' and Lazuli's bodies and flies away.  
 _Can Sixteen really be that powerful?_ he wonders.

Gohan lands at another part of the desert, placing gently the two bodies he's carrying on the ground. He senses  
familiar chis approaching. It's Piccolo, Kuririn and Yamcha.  
 _Sorry pal, we know you told us not to come, but we couldn't just sit doing nothing when the world is at stake_ Yamcha says.  
Piccolo notices the Androids. He extends his arm.  
 _Stay back, Gohan. I'll finish them off_ he says.  
 _No way_ Gohan cries, standing where he is.  
 _WHAT?_ a surprised Piccolo asks.  
 _We won't kill two helpless persons_ Gohan insists. _Besides, they haven't done anything really bad_.  
Piccolo turns to the other two comrades, as if he wants them to change Gohan's mind.  
 _Sorry, Piccolo, but i agree with Gohan_ Kuririn says. _You had your second chance. They deserve one too_.  
 _Hmf, fine_ Piccolo says. _But, i insist it's not a good idea_.  
 _By the way, i can feel Cell's chi waxing intensely_ Yamcha notices. _Is he fighting someone?_  
Gohan nods.  
 _Sixteen is his opponent_ he says.  
 _Wow, he's holding his own against Cell?_ Kuririn asks. _I'm glad that android didn't fight us the other time_.  
 _I can't believe he's still holding his own_ Gohan thinks. _How powerful is that robot?_

Meanwhile, Cell is standing, with his knees bent and his nose bleeding, opposed to an uninjured, smiling foe.  
 _Well, do you get it now?_ Sixteen asks. _You can't beat me_.  
Trying to catch him off guard, Cell swings his tail, intending to sting the foe. Even though Sixteen knows he  
can't be absorbed, he catches Cell's tail and throws him high in the air. Cell brakes.  
 _You think you're hot? Try this! KA-ME-HA-ME-..._  
Sixteen removes his hands and aims Cell.  
 _INFERNO BLAST_.  
The two blasts collide and Cell gets annihilated. Or so Sixteen thinks. The bio android's tail falls to the ground.  
 _Heh, that's all left of him_ Sixteen thinks. Doing the greatest mistake of his life, he assumes that was enough  
to kill Cell and leaves.

Sixteen lands where the others are.  
 _It's ok, Cell is no more_ he assures everybody.  
Kuririn and Yamcha cry in excitement, Piccolo looks at the robotic giant in suspicion and Gohan does not  
know how to react. Sixteen notices his two fallen comrades.  
 _Gohan, please spare them_ he says. _They won't hurt you, i promise_.  
Finally, Gohan smiles.  
 _Okay, i trust you_ he says and has a handshake with the fully robotic android.  
 _Come on, guys, let's take them to Korin's to give them senzus_ Gohan says to his friends.  
At that moment, Cell emerges from the ground, right behind Seventeen and Eighteen.  
 _Your worst nightmare is back_ he cries.  
Everyone gets terribly shocked, but they quickly recover and charge to Cell all together.  
 _SOLAR FLARE_ the bio android yells.  
The heroes get blinded. Not wasting any time, Cell widely opens his tail and swallows both of the androids at  
once. A greenish light covers him, as his transformation begins. Everyone is blown away by his increasing chi.


	11. Chapter 11

When the Z forces manage to stand on their feet and get back their eyesight, they're stunned to see the new  
Cell. His appearance indicates a civilized, sophisticated person. Actually, now, he's more ruthless than ever. And  
stronger than ever. Nobody can believe the power Cell is emitting. Even if he was fighting, that power would be  
unreal. Yet, he's just standing there!  
 _No. Such power can only exist in comic books_ Gohan yells.  
 _This is the end of the universe_ Sixteen thinks. _Even all together, we'll be like a flock of kittens attacking a  
lion_.  
Cell delivers some punches to the air, in order to warm up the muscles of his new, fantastic body.  
 _Well, it seems it's pointless to fight you as i am now_ he says. _Let me just get it over with and destroy this  
planet_.  
Everyone closes his eyes, cursing his powerlessness. Gohan suddenly opens them.  
 _DAD_ he cries.  
How didn't he notice earlier? Was he that caught up in the fights? How could he have not noticed his father's  
chi? Even if he's not in his own body, his son would recognize his chi everywhere. Chi is rather a matter of  
spirit (in terms of signature, not amount, otherwise,Goku would have kept his power, even at Ginyu's body).  
Goku shows up, to everyone's surprise. Gohan is so happy to see him again and so sad that they're all going  
to die. But,wait...why is he smiling?  
 _Don't worry, folks, i'll take it from here_ he says.  
 _Typical Goku_ Yamcha says. _He's always confident he can fix the problem, no matter how hopeless it  
seems_.  
 _Yes, every time we see him after a long time, it turns out he's insanely stronger than before_ Kuririn says.  
 _Except this time, he doesn't have his Saiyan body, which means his natural gift is long gone. This time, i don't  
think he'll be that different from before. But, even if he somehow has got proportionally a gain like his previous  
miracles, he'll still be no match for Cell_.  
Goku powers up. Quite an improvement, compared to what Ginyu was. But, Gohan realizes that it's still not  
even certain whether his father would be able to beat Freeza.  
 _Father, no offense, but i can take you down using less than 2% of my true power_ he says.  
Goku ignores him and glares at Cell.  
 _So, how about you and me fighting one on one?_ he asks.  
Cell laughs like a maniac.  
 _I don't know who you are, worm. I don't know why Gohan calls you daddy, maybe he's lost it. But, it will be a  
pleasure to offer you a slow, painful death_.  
Goku knows he can't afford to hold back. During the last 3 years, he perfected kaioken at an unbelievable  
extent, minimizing the strain.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES 100_ he yells. With the red aura surrounding him, he attacks the bio android and kicks his  
guts. Cell, who didn't try at all to defend, stands still. It's as if an odrinary human kicked a stone wall. Goku steps  
smiles in anxiety.  
 _Darn, i knew his strength is unreal, but i hoped this would make more of an impression_ he thinks.  
Cell charges to Goku and slaps him. Just a single slap and Goku is now on the ground, his jaw dislocated. He  
spits some blood.  
 _You're so weak it's not even funny_ Cell says. He extends his finger, ready to launch a death beam.  
But, why is Goku still smiling? What can he have in his sleeve in this literally and totally hopeless situation?  
Goku's smile looks ridiculous, considering his face is malformed, after Cell's slap. Yet, nobody's in the mood for  
a laugh.  
 _You know, all these years in this body, i tried to explore its capabilities. I also tried to figure out how my body's  
previous owner did what he did to me. And i think i managed to master that technique myself too_.  
Cell cannot understand anything of this nonsense. Is this alien just _special_ in the head? Gohan, on the other  
hand, thinks he's got it. Can dad really...?  
 _BODY SWAP_ Goku yells to the confused Cell. A yellow blast comes out of his open mouth and enters Cell's  
mouth, which is open by confusion. Then, the light subsides. Gohan and Kuririn, who have seen that before, are  
now delighted, knowing what has happened. Piccolo and Yamcha have some suspicions, but they're not sure.  
Sixteen is just looking baffled.  
 _WHAT-THE-FUCK?_ Cell yells, only to realize the voice he just heard isn't his. And, why the heck is does his  
jaw hurt. And...wait a minute...what's that green creature looking at him with a mocking grin?  
(remember Cell never saw himself in the mirror, so he couldn't know his body's appearance)  
 _Heh, seems you're even slower than me_ Goku says. _Okay, to make this clear, i switched our bodies. After  
that, you don't have to be a genius to know your plans are over. Leave this planet in peace_.  
Cell realizes the horrible truth. Everything he's dreamt of, everything Gero created him for, is now ruined.  
 _NO, NO, I AM CELL, I AM PERFECT_ he cries out of desperation. In this outraged and desperate state of  
mind, he idiotically attacks Goku.  
 _Fine, have it your way_ the new owner of Cell's body calmly answers and annihilates the former bio android  
with an effortless blast.  
Everyone is dumbfounded, at the extent they can't even talk. Goku delivers some punches to the air to test his  
new body.  
 _Wow, i feel like a frog who turned into a bull_ he says. _I can't dare to imagine what i'll be capable of when i  
get used to this body and manage to access its wonders. My decision, four years ago, not to get my original  
body back turned out to be the best decision in my life_.  
At this moment, Alina, with her wimpy chi and ridiculous (for DBZ standards) flying speed, finally manages to  
arrive. She turns to Goku.  
 _Ohh, honey, you're so hot with this new body of yours_.  
Goku can't believe Alina recognized him before he could tell her! That hadn't happened with Chichi, when he  
had shown up in front of her with Ginyu's body. It's obvious he shares a special bond with this woman.  
The two of them share a passionate kiss in front of the dumbfounded Z fighters.  
And so, Goku did not leave Earth again, but stayed there with Alina. Seven years later, when Babidi appeared,  
Goku was more than capable of taking Dabura.

BONUS CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENED TO GOKU IN FUTURE TIMELINE

Goku is lying on the ground, with his face towards the dirt. He has many bruises.  
 _Do you think he's alive?_ Seventeen asks his sister.  
 _Let's wait_ Eighteen answers. _If flies gather above his ass, it means he's dead_.  
The ruthless version of Lazuli starts laughing hysterically, geniunely believing she just said something very  
clever. Goku gets up and faces the two killers.  
 _Was the dirt tasty? I can feed you some more_ Seventeen says.  
 _Which of the two bodies shall i take?_ Goku wonders in his head. Well, he doesn't like the idea of being a  
female, so the black haired teen is the obvious choice.  
 _BODY SWAP_ he yells.  
 _Body wha..._ Lapis starts asking, only to be interrupted by the yellow blast entering his mouth.  
 _MHAHAHA, I took your body idio..._ Goku starts saying, only to realize he's still in his own body. But, why?  
Why didn't it work? Well, Goku will never learn that it was because the technique only works with fully  
organic beings. And he'll never learn it because the androids will kill him right now!

Alina arrives to the battlefield. When she lands, she realizes in horror that her lover's body is on the ground...  
lifeless. She looks at the two teens in front of her, with tears in her eyes. The looks the three of them exchange  
are all of their conversation. Those psychotic eyes! She doesn't need to ask to realize they did that to him...  
 _YOU BASTARDS_ she yells and attacks Seventeen, starting to slap him. With an ultra suppressed blast,  
Eighteen annihilates her body.  
 _Hmf, that one was a weakling. She couldn't even endure such a weak attack_ the blondie comments. The  
two killing machines fly away. Because of that, Gohan won't meet them when he arrives, having sensed his  
father's chi. Because of that, he won't fight them today. Because of that, he'll still live many years in a hellish  
world...


End file.
